Sekaiichi Oneshots
by Bringer Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: A small collection of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi one-shots.
1. Guilt Trip, Yuu X Chiaki, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free. They're mostly lame, pointless, little dabbles, but oh well...

Pairing: It was supposed to be Yuu/Chiaki...  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Notes: I actually like Yuu more than Hatori...  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Sekaiichi Hatsukoi"

**Guilt Trip**

"Please." Yuu begged.

"I- I don't know if Hatori would like me to do that..." Chiaki started, "I'm supposed to be working on my manuscript this weekend."

"But it's my birthday." Yuu replied, "You need to come with me to the hot spring or else my birthday will be awful. Do you want my birthday to be awful?"

"No! Of course I don't want your birthday to be awful, but-" Chiaki tried.

"Then you have to come with me." Yuu demanded.

Chiaki bit his lip, he knew that he had work to do, but it was his best friend's birthday.

He sighed, finally consenting.

"Alright, I'll go with you, but I have to try and get at least some work done while we're there."

"Yes!" Yuu cheered, "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." He said as headed out of the room, waving over his shoulder.

Chiaki sighed again; he sure hopped Hatori wouldn't be too mad.

THE END


	2. Incentive, Hatori X Chiaki, T

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free. They're mostly lame, pointless, little dabbles, but oh well...

Pairing: Hatori/Chiaki  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Sekaiichi Hatsukoi"

**Incentive**

"Ah!" Chiaki exclaimed as he ruffled his hair in frustration.

"What is it?" Hatori questioned from his spot on the couch, going over some work from earlier that day.

"I can't think of anything to write!"

He was being a little over dramatic, but he hated having to rush toward the end when his deadline was looming closer. He was determined to not have this manuscript go down the same way.

If only he could think of something to write.

Hatori placed the pages that he was looking at on the table and stood from his spot before walking over to the struggling mangaka.

"What do you have so far?" He asked when he had reached the other, looking over the other's shoulder as he glanced at the pages in front of the other male.

"Nothing!" Chiaki yelled as he flung himself onto the table in an all too overly-dramatic fashion.

Hatori stared at the other male with a raised eyebrow, "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"No, I won't." Chiaki whined as he sat back up and slumped in his seat, "Maybe I should just quit. I'm washed up as a writer."

"Don't say that." Hatori whispered as he leaned over the other boy and kissed him on the cheek.

Chiaki blinked and looked up at the other male. He was just about to lean forward and kiss Hatori on the lips, but before he made contact the taller male pushed him away.

"No." He said as he straightened up, "You need to concentrate."

Hatori then turned around and started walking back over to the couch.

"But Hatori..." Chiaki whined.

"Maybe I'll give you a kiss for every page you write." Hatori joked as he took his seat back on the couch, picking up the papers that he had left behind.

"Really?" Chiaki asked eagerly.

Hatori blinked and looked back at the other male, "Uh, sure..."

Chiaki gave a swift nod and turned back to the pages in front of him, grabbing his pen and starting to work.

Hatori stared at the mangaka for a few moments before turning back to his own work, laughing slightly at the other's antics.

THE END


	3. Late Night, Takano X Onodera, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free. They're mostly lame, pointless, little dabbles, but oh well...

Pairing: Takano/Onodera  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Sekaiichi Hatsukoi"

**Late Night**

"See you guys tomorrow." Kisa called as he started toward the exit of the editing hall.

"Bye." Onodera replied off-handedly as he continued to work, concentrating as hard as he could to try and get his work done, and done well.

The room was silent for several long moments before Onodera's steadfast concentration was interrupted once again.

"Ritsu." Takano whispered, his face so close to the other males ear that he could fell his breath on his neck.

"Ah!" Onodera screamed as he jumped from his chair and spun around to face Takano, "Don't do that!"

Takano just chuckled, "Didn't mean to scare you." He said as he walked back over to his desk.

"Yeah right." Onodera grumbled before turning back to his own desk.

He was about to get back to his work, but was soon distracted as he took some time to glance around the room and it was now that Onodera realized that the only other person in the room was Takano.

He and Takano were alone…

Nothing good could come from that.

"It's late." Takano said from his spot back behind Onodera.

The brunette jumped again, "Stop that." He said as he spun around to face the other once again, not wanting to have his back towards the other.

"No need to be so jumpy." Takano replied with a slight smirk on his face.

Onodera glared at the other.

"We should head home." Takano said as he turned toward the exit of the room.

There was no way he was riding home on the subway with Takano. Who knew what the other man would try?

"Th- That's alright, you go on without me. I still have some work I want to finish before I head home." Onodera fumbled with an excuse.

"The last train will be leaving in a half hour. Do you plan on staying here all night?" Takano asked, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Uh..." He had no excuses for that. He didn't want to stay there all night, but he also had no wish to go home with the other male.

Before Onodera could make any other moves though Takano leaned forward and pressed his lips to the shorter male's.

Onodera was shocked for a few short moments, but soon regained his senses and pushed the other male away from himself.

"Stop it." Onodera chastised.

Takano completely ignored the brunette and kissed him again, bringing a hand up to cup the back of his head as he did so, making the kiss deeper and making Onodera's escape more difficult.

A few long minutes later Takano finally pulled away as the need for air became too great for the both of them.

"It's time to go home." Takano whispered gently, his forehead resting against Onodera's as he gazed into the ever-so-slightly glazed eyes of the shorter male.

Onodera nodded heavily as he looked back at the other.

Takano smirked softly before kissing Onodera again. He then grabbed the smaller male's wrist and started leading him out of the editing office.

"You can sleep over at my house tonight." Takano said just as the two of them left the room.

Onodera nodded again, seeming to still be slightly out of it, before he realized what the other man had said.

He snapped out of his daze.

"Hell no!" He yelled.

Takano just chuckled lightly as he continued to drag the now struggling male out of the publishing house.

THE END


	4. Leaving Early, Yukina X Kise, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free. They're mostly lame, pointless, little dabbles, but oh well...

Pairing: Implied Yukina/Kise  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Sekaiichi Hatsukoi"

**Leaving Early**

"Takano-san?"

The black haired male glanced up from his work to look up at the smaller male.

"Yes."

"I finished my work for the day." Kisa informed, "W- Would it be alright if I left a little early tonight?"

Takano blinked at the other, "Do you have plans?"

Kisa blushed slightly, "Uh, yeah..."

The taller male laughed at the other embarrassment, "If you've finished everything that you need to finish for the day, I don't see why you can't leave early."

Kisa smiled brightly, "Thanks Takano!" He said as he turned around and started toward the exit.

Takano nodded, "Have fun on your date."

"Ah!" Kisa squeaked and looked over his shoulder at the other male, this face bright red.

Takano just laughed.

"Go." He shooed.

Kisa didn't need any more motivation and left, his cheeks still warm.

THE END


	5. Love, Takano X Onodera, K

Alright, so I have decided to just dump all of my Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfiction onto the site. I'm usually pretty self-conscious about things (especially my writing), but I figure I might as well post things. I am not going to allow my feelings to be hurt by anything that anyone might say; I enjoy these stories and that's all that really matters to me. The only reason I'm posting things is on the off chance that other people enjoy them too. If you would like to review please feel free. They're mostly lame, pointless, little dabbles, but oh well...

Pairing: Takano/Onodera  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None  
Notes: High School...  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Sekaiichi Hatsukoi"

**Love**

Ritsu Onodera quietly walked through the library. His lunch had just started and he was currently making his way to the place where he usually spent his lunches. He soon reached the ends of one of the many bookcases and slowly peeked around the corner to look at the table that were set up beyond. He quickly scanned the faces of the people that sat at them, but frowned slightly when he saw that the man that he had been looking for was not there.

Onodera had had a crush on one of his upper-classmen for quite sometime and has taken to watching the other boy during his lunched, but just the day before he had finally confessed to the other that he was in love with him.

'_Maybe he didn't want to come to the library because he's avoiding me.'_ Onodera thought as his frown deepened and backed away from the corner, but as he took a step back he ran into someone.

He quickly turned around to apologize, bowing deeply before he finally looked up to see who it was that he had run into, blushing deeply once he had done so.

Masamune Saga stood in front of the blushing Onodera, the very man that he had been looking for just seconds ago.

Saga smiled gently at the lower classmen, "Were you looking for me?"

Onodera blushed deeper at the question, not wanting to reveal that that was exactly what he had been doing.

Saga laughed softly, Onodera had already made his answer quite obvious, "How about you come with me to the roof." He suggested softly, "I believe that there's something that we needed to finish talking about." With that he turned and started walking toward the exit of the library.

Onodera blinked as he watched the other walk away for a few moments, his heart fluttering in his chest as he guessed at what the other wanted to talk to him about. After a few moments however he regained his composer and quickly hurried after the taller male, hoping that the conversation to come would bring him joy and not heartbreak.

THE END


End file.
